


Buttons

by fivedragonsstudios



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cultural Differences, Established Relationship, M/M, No Beta, One Shot, Secret Relationship, idk it just popped into my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivedragonsstudios/pseuds/fivedragonsstudios
Summary: Hey all, here is more stress writing, enjoy.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93
Collections: hobbitficcollect





	Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, here is more stress writing, enjoy.

Bilbo huffed as he fiddled with his vest, all but one button had been lost in the mountain. He got it as straight as he could and bemoaned the loss of his other vest that had been in his bag; lost after they had met the trolls.

He hadn’t had a chance to wear it, only wearing the one he presently had on.One of his traveling vests, not that the dwarves knew that. Though the group did notice his complaints about the state of the clothing items.

“Why would it even matter that you lost them? You can just replace them with wooden ones.” Bofur pointed out, likely trying to be helpful but Bilbo felt more than a little offended. “Wood buttons?! Why I never! Brass is bad enough, even if it is for travel.”

The dwarves looked confused, some muttering that it must be a hobbit thing. Bilbo crossed his arms. “You know, for folk so happy that I saved their king, you still refuse to learn a thing about me!” A few dwarves managed to look guilty at that.

“Why you only have to ask, and I would gladly explain it to you. Master Ori certainly hasn’t been shy in this regard.” Ori tried to hide in his clothes, flushing as attention was brought to him. “In fact, you dwarves have a similar practice.”

The group looked between each other, and finally, it was Balin that cleared his throat. “Well lad, please educate us.” Bilbo smiled, glad that at last, some communication could happen between him and his dwarves. For they were his in a way.

“Very well. Our buttons are much like your braids. They can show our standing, profession, or even the level of our wealth. Brass is normally only used for traveling with, for when you leave the Shire your standing doesn’t really count. Unless that is, if you are a poor hobbit, then you would just wear wooden ones as Bofur mentioned.”

Bofur blinked and took a closer look at the lone button that Bilbo had left. “I never noticed until now, but yours has an acorn on it.” Bilbo grinned “That’s correct, and that's further proof that I am a bit more well off than most. Plain brass would be a sign of those a bit lower, or even more poor than myself. Inscribed buttons cost more you see, normally it’s a hobbits initials or the like, but sometimes a picture is also allowed.”

Bilbo ran a hand over the acorn “This was my best traveling vest. The other one I lost also had brass buttons, but with my initials on them.” Bilbo sighed “Losing them is very much like losing your braids, or the beads that hold them.” All of the dwarves looked shocked at this. 

Dori moved closer “What about your other vests? The ones you wear at home?” Bilbo looked around at his friends and sighed. “Well, pearl ones are for those of highest standing, then gold, silver, and so on.” Dori nodded to show he understood. “Mine are all gold, save for one vest, and of course, my traveling ones.” 

Bilbo was being stared at again, and he huffed. “Why are you all surprised? You saw my home! That’s the largest smail in all of Hobbiton! Why you raided my first pantry and were all well fed without even touching my second one.” 

The dwarves looked surprised again and Bilbo crossed his arms. “As for the odd vest out...it was a gift from a suitor and holds mithril buttons. I hardly ever wear it, for mithril is never really seen in the shire, and it may be mistaken for silver, which is beneath my standing.”

He glanced to the side “I...only wear it around the suitor themselves, or if I know I will be interacting with other dwarves.” His companions looked a bit shocked again and he sighed heavily. “I didn’t exactly know you were coming around, or I would have worn it the night we met. As it was I was completely caught off guard.”

He sent a glare at Gandalf, who didn’t seem bothered at all. Meddlesome wizard. “Who is the dwarf courting you then?” Bilbo blinked and looked at Thorin “They asked me not to say. Something about it stirring up trouble. Apparently it isn’t normal for dwarves to date outside their race.” 

The dwarves all nodded and muttered to one another. “I would have gladly worn a bead, but my hair doesn’t braid well. So the buttons were a compromise.” This seemed to please the group as a whole and Bilbo couldn’t hide a warm smile at the thought of his suitor. 

“They promised me gold ones for the next time since that’s more socially acceptable to my kind.” This showed that he at least took the courting seriously. He did so love the dwarf who came to visit. “In any case, it’s part of the reason I joined you all. They deserve to have their home back, just as much as all you do.” 

This earned him smiles and even a clap to the back, which made him wince and hiss in pain. His run-in with Azog to save Thorin had not left him unharmed. Bilbo hadn’t even really noticed the wound until now, the rush to get somewhere safe (and the loss of his buttons) taking the forefront.

Now though he was made aware of his aches and injuries. In turn, the dwarves were as well. “You are injured” Thorin said, looking a bit upset. Bilbo nodded “Yes, well, I did face off an orc.” He smiled to show he truly didn’t mind then got off his coat. Since it was red, it had hidden the blood quite well. 

Oin came over and helped him strip the rest of the way, being careful of his vest when he set it to the side. The healer treated it the best he could, grumbling about not being told of the injury. Bilbo just sat, only mentioning once that he had forgotten in the rush to find safety again.

Since that had just started a tirade, he went quiet again. Once he was as treated as he could be with their low supplies he was allowed to put his layers back on and he sat on a log afterward. It didn’t take long for Thorin to join him. 

“Thank you Ghivashel” the dwarf said low enough that only Bilbo could hear. Bilbo smiled warmly “Always, Amralime” then he snuck in a peck to his suitor's cheek, and if they hid that they were holding hands (and a few dwarves noticed) well, that was their business.

**Author's Note:**

> As of today, I have 15 days left before I have to move out of my current home. I know I shouldn't be writing, but this little story demanded my attention, so here you all go.


End file.
